1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recirculating gutter of the prefabricated type which is assembled in the field without welding and is readily adaptable to various sizes and configurations of pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overflow gutters for recirculating water from swimming pools have been in use for many years. Such gutters with a return water conduit in or adjacent to the gutter body are desirable because they provide for skimming the dirty surface water of the pool and returning clean water to the pool all without the use of pipes buried in the pool walls. Examples of such gutter systems are shown in the U.S. Pat. to Ogden No. 2,932,397 and Whitten No. 3,432,867.
While the Whitten and Ogden types of gutters generally operate satisfactorily, they are difficult to install, and are not readily adaptable to pools other than those having walls perpendicular to each other. The systems disclosed by Whitten and Ogden utilize stainless steel gutter sections which must be welded together in the field at spaced locations around the perimeter of the pool. The assembly of the stainless steel gutter sections require that they be lined up; tack welded together; and that they then be finished welded. The welds must then be ground and polished. The welding of the sections together inherently causes the sections to distort so that it is virtually impossible to obtain a smooth, finished straight front gutter wall. The welds at meeting sections are often incomplete, permitting water infiltration therebetween into the gutter interior.
Skilled labor is required to install the Whitten and Ogden types of gutters, which gutters cannot be easily removed for repair or replacement, if such should be required, so that they are practically custom made for each pool installation.
The gutter system of my invention does not require any welding in the field, can be prefabricated in sections at the factory and shipped to the job where it is easily installed by relatively unskilled labor, can be removed at any time as desired, and can be used with pools of varying sizes and configurations without more than minor modification.
The gutter system of my invention permits the utilization of a lighter gauge stainless steel than is required by the Whitten and Ogden systems, is easily and quickly leveled and when assembled, provides a smoother and straighter front gutter wall. The gutter system is designed so that its installation is simple and the element of human error in assembly is considerably reduced from that of prior systems.